


Тройственность

by Tinumbra



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: У Кроули есть три формы.





	Тройственность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Triality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277417) by [50artists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50artists/pseuds/50artists). 



      У Кроули было три формы.  
      Вообще-то это не то чтобы три отдельных формы – можно сказать, он воспринимал себя как своего рода треугольник. Еще точнее было бы сказать, что у него было три крайние точки и одна в центре, на пересечении трех линий.  
      В прошлом у него, конечно, было всего одно воплощение. Как и у всякого ангела.  
      Зачем иметь какие-то еще, кроме единственного, совершенного, дарованного ему самим Господом?  
      Воспоминания о Рае были смутные, себя прошлого он помнил еще хуже, поэтому Кроули предпочитал не заострять на этом внимание.  
  


***

  
      Первой крайней формой, которой он чаще всего пользовался, была, конечно же, человеческая. Потому что если ты не человек, на Земле тебе делать, по большому счету, нечего.  
      Кроули эта форма всегда нравилась. С годами она немного менялась – из-за развоплощений и других инцидентов, но самые важные качества оставались прежними: темные волосы, высокие скулы и общая структура лица, которую он считал своей собственной.  
      Люди на это воплощение реагировали очень по-разному. Некоторым он казался привлекательным, но большинство ощущало смутную и необъяснимую неприязнь, считая его отталкивающим; даже те люди, которым он нравился, никогда ему не доверяли. То ли он улыбался слишком широко. То ли двигался слишком мягко. И где бы он ни был, он везде вел себя непринужденно. Даже в ситуациях, в которых любому стало бы не по себе, он оставался расслабленным. Неестественно спокойным.  
      Кроули любил свое человеческое воплощение. Может, дело было в привычке – в конце концов, он провел в этом теле последние шесть тысяч лет – но в таком виде ему было как-то... удобно. Он любил свои руки и тонкие, длинные пальцы. Любил ходить. Люди не ценили данную им возможность ходить, принимая ее как должное, но движение было таким приятным, таким свободным. Одна нога, вторая. Левая, правая. Это странно успокаивало.  
  


***

  
      Самым нелюбимым воплощением Кроули была змея.  
      Чисто внешне с ней все было в порядке. Длинная и гладкая, с чешуйками, переливающимися на боках и спинке тысячей крохотных осколков миражей; и пугающий контраст – круглые ядовито-желтые глаза. Ему нравилось обвиваться вокруг стволов деревьев и каждой клеточкой ощущать мускульную мощь этого тела.  
      Но зато как много ограничений! Во-первых, отсутствие рук. И ног тоже. Было, конечно, забавно ползать по полу, но очень не доставало роста его человеческого воплощения и возможности ходить. Во-вторых, змеи плохо видят. Когда ему надо было принять настоящую, полную форму змеи, безо всяких улучшений и добавлений (что случалось крайне редко), то чтобы понять, что происходит вокруг или куда ему двигаться дальше, приходилось высовывать язык, а это очень ненадежный способ навигации.  
  


***

  
      Демоническое воплощение Кроули описать труднее всего.   
      В отличие от змеи и человека, оно не походило ни на что земное или даже небесное. Это было нечто абсолютно иное.  
      Находиться в этой форме было не особенно приятно или удобно: в конце концов, она была порождением Ада, а Ад ничего приятного в принципе не производил. Смотреть на нее тоже было сложно. Большинство смертных, наверное, даже не смогли бы ее осмыслить. Сам Кроули никогда не пытался рассмотреть себя в таком виде, но слышал истории о том, как, лишь раз взглянув на истинную форму демона, люди сходили с ума от ужаса.  
      Если бы на Кроули в его истинной форме посмотрел кто-нибудь более стойкий, например, Азирафель или другой демон, одну вещь он бы заметил сразу. Это гигантские крылья, состоящие из множества перьев, переливающихся кроваво-красным и черным, и отсвечивающие странным металлическим блеском. Твердые и гладкие на вид, будто стальные. И только прикоснувшись можно было узнать, что на самом деле крылья у него такие же мягкие, как у ангела.  
      Что касается остальных деталей, они всегда разнились. В отличие от других его форм, демоническая отражала внутреннее состояние Кроули. Если он был зол, то мог стать большим и колючим, с ног до головы покрыться шипами и лезвиями, чтобы даже храбрейшие из врагов задрожали от страха. Если он чувствовал себя уставшим, то становился маленьким и тощим. Чаще всего Кроули представлял из себя нечто среднее, расплывчатую массу из немигающих глаз и полусформированных конечностей, которая пульсировала, то проявляясь, то исчезая из этой реальности.  
  


***

  
      Разумеется, Кроули невозможно описать тремя крайностями. Да ладно вам. Он был здесь последние шесть тысяч лет, у него давно появились полутона.  
      Больше всех ему всегда нравилась базовая человеческая форма. Ей он добавил змеиные глаза. Раньше он осторожничал, но недавно человечество изобрело темные очки, и Кроули сразу же решил их использовать, чтобы всегда пребывать в удобном ему образе – с тускло-желтыми глазами, тонкими, вертикальными зрачками и человеческой способностью к распознаванию цветов и форм. Еще ему нравился змеиный язык. А в человеческую кожу кое-где вплавились чешуйки, но это было почти незаметно.   
      Добавить что-то из демонической формы было сложнее. Находясь в обществе людей, вообще невозможно. Он позволял себе это, только когда был сильно пьян, что обычно случалось в гостях у Азирафеля.  
      Во-первых, его фигура немного теряла четкость. Крылья не проявлялись полностью, нет, но если смотреть уголком глаза, у него за плечами можно было заметить их тень. Проявляя их, Кроули всегда чувствовал облегчение. Некоторые демоны всеми силами избегали показывать крылья; это было их уязвимое место, и малейшая рана причиняла невыносимую боль, но крылья были частью Кроули, и пока он не ощущал на спине их веса, он не чувствовал себя по-настоящему собой.  
      Во-вторых, вся его форма как будто заострялась. Пальцы, которые и так были длинными, теперь становились похожими на когти. Зубы начинали напоминать клыки. Лицо все еще оставалось человеческим, но уже выглядело странновато и слегка пугающе – черты лица приобретали преувеличенную резкость и угловатость, нехарактерную для существ из плоти и крови.  
      Когда Кроули принимал эту форму, Азирафель подолгу задерживал на нем взгляд. Может быть, будучи ангелом, он не понимал, зачем Кроули все эти ухищрения. Азирафель всегда был Азирафелем. Земная форма, фактически, была его истинной, разве что она выглядела постарше и была менее крылатой.  
      В общем, если и существовал один-единственный истинный Кроули, то это был Кроули в средней форме, каким он становился, когда был один. Это напоминало свободу воли. Возможность выбрать в себе что-то одно, отвергнуть другое и таким образом сотворить нечто уродливое и практичное. И одновременно прекрасное.  
      Поймав в зеркале свое отражение, Кроули улыбнулся.


End file.
